The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid Prime
by Velvet Monkey Master
Summary: Samus deals with threats both old and new on the desolate planet Tallon IV. A retelling of Samus's latest, and possibly greatest, Gamecube adventure.


The Adventures of Samus Aran: Metroid Prime  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid Prime  
  
Prologue: "The Warrior is a Woman"  
  
The Chozo...over millennia, this bird-like race of creatures made incredible  
technological and scientific leaps. Traveling at will through space, they  
built many marvels across the universe--technological wonders of  
unfathomable complexity and cities unmatched in beauty. They shared their  
knowledge freely with more primitive cultures and learned to respect and  
care for life in all its forms.  
  
Even as their society reached its technological peak, however, the Chozo  
felt their spirituality wane. Their culture was steeped in prophecy and  
lore, and they foresaw the decline of the Chozo coinciding with the rise of  
evil. Horrified by the increasing violence in the universe, they began to  
withdraw into themselves, forgoing technology in favor of simplicity. Tallon  
IV was one of several refuges they built--a colony bereft of technology,  
built of natural materials and wedded to the land and its creatures.  
  
The years passed, and in time a great meteor crashed into Tallon IV, sending  
a massive spume of matter into the atmosphere and impregnating the land with  
a cancerous element known as the Phazon. This element immediately sank into  
the earth and water, poisoning life wherever it bloomed. Most plants and  
animals died while other mutated into hideous forms.  
  
The Chozo then called upon their knowledge and technology to control the  
power of the Phazon, but their efforts were doomed to fail. All they could  
do was build a temple over the crater at the impact site, separate the  
Phazon core, and seal it away. Believing that someday a savior would return  
to the planet, the Chozo left for an unknown destination, leaving nothing  
behind but engraved accounts of their time on Tallon IV.  
  
***  
  
The Space Pirates were interstellar nomads, technologically advanced in both  
weaponry and space travel. When they plundered the Metroid population that  
had been discovered by the Galactic Federation on SR388, they recognized in  
them massive military and energy resource potential. They immediately  
invaded the nearby planet of Zebes, wiping out all life (including most of  
the indigenous Chozo) and building a massive network of research facilities  
below the planets surface.  
  
Deep below the surface of Zebes, the Space Pirates researched Metroid for many  
years, even as a young girl orphaned by their raid on the neighboring planet  
K-2L was growing up among the Chozo. Trained as a warrior and infused with  
Chozo blood, Samus Aran donned a Chozo-made power suit and cut a swatch  
through the space pirates operation destroying everything in her path,  
including the mainstays of the Space Pirate army. She eventually made it to  
the core of their base, destroyed all the Metroids she saw, and seemingly  
blew up the Mother Brain.  
  
But the Space Pirates were far from finished. They immediately split their  
survivors into two main camps. One headed to Zebes to begin rebuilding their  
ravaged facility and resuscitating Mother Brain, Ridley and Kraid. The  
second set out in search of a planet with powerful energy resources. They  
didn't search far before they discovered Tallon IV, which was still emanating  
huge pulses of energy from the Phazon contained beneath the Chozo temple.  
Entranced by the massive potential of the strange mutagen, they immediately  
moved in retrofitting their laboratories, transporters and life support  
systems into the Chozo ruins.  
  
As the mined the Phazon and they found that its capacity to mutate was  
beyond anything they'd ever seen, and they promptly started combining it  
with native life-forms. They refined their operation: powering their  
machinery with thermal-powered engines sunk in the molten depths of Tallon  
IV, they drove deep mineshafts and mined more and more Phazon, shipping it  
to their two main labs in the Phendrana Drifts, where sub-zero temperatures  
made specimen containment safer. Research leaped forward; by harnessing the  
Phazon's power, they were able to create untold horrors that soon patrolled  
the dark caverns below Tallon IV's crust.  
  
The Space Pirates also transported main species to their orbiting ship for  
Zero-G Phazon experiments, unaware that Samus Aran had finally tracked their  
ship to its low orbit. As they continued with their unnatural experiments,  
Samus sped towards Tallon IV, preparing to wipe them out once and for all...  
  
***  
  
In the Space Pirate Frigate, one of the Pirates screamed, "The Queen  
is loose!" A giant creature on Deck Alpha began crippling the Space Pirates,  
save two, which boarded an escape pod. Within the escape pod, Captain Bag  
and his first mate Beg jettisoned from the station.  
  
Bag addressed his assistant, "Beg, set course for the Phazon Mines."  
  
Beg replied in his high, squeaky voice, "Yes, sir!"  
  
"If only the Mother Brain could see our progress. Unfortunately, she was  
destroyed by the Hunter shortly after we learned of the Phazon rumors.   
The Parasite Queens are considered a failure. Now, we should investigate  
the Impact Crater for IT."  
  
Beg's eyes widened. "Sir, is it wise to try to capture....IT?"  
  
Bag replied, "Yes. Its potential is limitless." He then muttered to himself,   
"Metroid Prime...."  
  
***  
  
Samus Aran approached the space frigate in her orange gunship. It  
felt like years ago when she landed on Planet Zebes armed only her  
Power Beam and wimpy Power Suit. Yet, it was only a few months.  
The space hunter had evolved greatly since them, but suffered several  
losses. She lost her Ice and Wave Beams in battle, but gained  
a new Charge Beam. Samus also lost her signature Screw Attack. In  
a way she was happy to lose it, since enemies started to make nasty   
jokes regarding the attack's name. She now also had the Grappling  
Beam which acts as a hookshot of sorts.  
  
As Samus approached, for some reason she remembered Mother Brain's  
taunt. Samus never noticed it before, but the giant brain mentioned   
something called, "Phazon". She had heard of it before, but could not   
remember where. Samus's ship landed on the deck of the frigate. She  
exited the ship and made her way across the exterior docking bay,   
shutting down any force fields she encountered.  
  
She blasted open a hatch with her Arm Cannon and entered Deck   
Alpha. She scanned the wall and read, "Deck Alpha Emergency   
Evacuation Area - Current Status Area Unstable." Samus walked  
through the hatch into the air lock, where debris floated about.   
  
Samus's Scan Visor informed her, "Door cannot be opened until  
room is re-pressurized." Samus used the Visor to re-pressurize  
the air lock and moved on into the Emergency Evacuation Area.   
She encountered a creature crawling at the bottom of the staircase   
and scanned it. The results were:  
  
"Parasite - Interstellar vermin. Travel in swarms. Indigenous to Tallon IV, a   
single Parasite is harmless to larger life-forms. However, they tend to travel in large   
groups, swarming over potential prey. Such swarms can be dangerous."  
  
Samus blew several Parasites away and saw the dead body of a giant beast,   
Seeing nothing of interest, Samus decided to move on. Suddenly,  
a laser beam singed Samus's armor. She turned to see a wounded Zebesian with   
broken legs leaning on a wall. It continued to fire at Samus, but she sidestepped  
the attack and put the beast out of its misery. Samus entered another hall, but  
found her path blocked by debris. It was time to use her Charge Beam.   
  
She slowly built up energy in her Arm Cannon and blew away the wreckage.  
She entered the next corridor, she saw two Parasites duck into a narrow  
tunnel. She went into Morph Ball mode and rolled through the tunnel to  
a Map Station. She downloaded Map Data on the Frigate and closely examined it.   
She scanned a nearby computer, which read, "2 Parasite Queens are volatile on Deck   
Beta".   
  
Samus returned to the corridor and used the Morph Ball to make her way past  
electric bolts and obstacles in the following corridor. She then took the elevator  
down to Deck Beta. In the next corridor, a cannon hanging from the ceiling fired rapidly  
at Samus. She identified it as an Auto Defense Turrent and took it out. Samus  
soon arrived in the Biohazard Containment Room. In the center of the room was  
a giant tank contaning a dead creature that had been exposed to mysterious chemicals.  
  
Samus scanned a computer port and discovered a Pirate Log:  
  
"Fall of Zebes: Log 09.992.3  
  
Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by   
the Hunter clad in metal or in the subsequent destruction of the   
underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon Siriacus and Vol   
Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon   
is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100%   
survival rate: Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due   
to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids   
and other promising life-forms. Security status remains at Code Blue: no   
signs of pursuit from the Hunter."  
  
Samus smirked beneath her visor as she stored the log in her Log Book.   
Samus noticed several more disturbing frozen creatures before she took the   
elevator to the upper level, took out a squad of Space Pirates and examined  
some more disturbing creatures before she took an elevator to another part of   
frigate. She fought through a squad of Pirates and used her Morph Ball  
as a key to unlock a giant sealed door.  
  
Samus entered the Save Station, where she recharged her health units, and   
continued through another Morph Ball-locked door to the giant   
reactor core. And, when Samus looked up at a giant creature crawling along  
the Reactor Core, she got a pretty good idea of what happened to the   
Parasite Queen.   
  
The Parasite Queen then crawled into the Reactor Core and a force field   
glowed around it. Samus then scanned it with the Scan Visor:  
  
"Parasite Queen   
  
Parasite female, genetically enhanced by unknown means.   
A weak spot has been detected in this creature's mouth. Use your   
auto-targeting to acquire this new target!  
  
Scans indicate the presence of a potent mutagen, origins unknown. Creature   
exhibits the ability to fire weapon-grade blasts of energy from its mouth,   
a trait not present in the standard parasite genome. It appears the Pirates   
have begun a bioengineering program, with considerable results."  
  
Samus then quickly rolled out of the way of the giant's energy blast and   
began charging her Charge Beam. She circled the beast until she found what  
she was looking for: a gap in the force field. She fired the Charge Beam  
at the monster, followed by a barrage of uncharged Power Beams and Missiles.  
The gap disappeared and the Parasite Queen continued its assault.  
  
Samus circled the giant again and at last found another gap. She fired  
away at the Parasite Queen until it ran out of energy. The beast slowly  
sank into the Reactor Core pool. Suddenly, it shot back up and reached for   
Samus, but lost its new burst of energy and slowly sunk into the Reactor Core.  
  
Alarms went off. "Warning: 7 minutes until Reactor Core Meltdown. All  
personel, please evacuate immediately." Samus dashed into the newly opened door  
and took the elevator to Deck Beta. She arrived at the Biotech Research Area,   
where a group of Zebesians were fighting off the second Parasite Queen. Not  
caring about who would win, Samus went into Morph Ball mode and rolled past   
the Pirates , into an air duct. As she rolled through the ventilation tunnels, a swarm  
of Parasites poured out from an intersecting tunnel. She bombed her way through  
them and continued to roll through the tunnels until she reached a hatch.  
  
2:01 minutes until Meltdown.  
  
As Samus entered the second Biotech Research Area, she stopped short when she  
heard a hauntingly familiar screech and immediately aimed her Arm Cannon upwards   
at the source. The creature was differant from last time. He was covered in   
shiny metal armor, but had the same yellow glowing eyes.  
  
Meta Ridley was hovering at the roof of the room, fighting through an electric field.  
The metal dragon took no notice of Samus whatsoever as he broke free of the electric   
field and flew away. Samus glared at him from beneath her visor. The monster that killed   
her family and friends was on the loose.   
  
Samus used her Grappling Beam to cross the chasm, then rolled through an electricity-filled   
corridor. In the next room was an elevator. Samus scanned the nearby computer to activate  
the elevator. Suddenly, an explosion behind Samus slammed her into the elevator door. As the  
elevator ascended to Deck Alpha, things went from bad to worse.  
  
Varia Suit malfunction.  
  
Morph Ball malfunction.  
  
Charge Beam malfunction.  
  
Grappling Beam malfunction.  
  
Missile Launcher malfunction.  
  
  
Samus left the elevator and made her way outside as the ship began to explode. But, Samus  
looked around for two things. Samus's gunship pulled up before her. The bounty hunter leaped  
on top of it, but it was the second thing on her mind. The first thing on her mind came into sight   
as Meta Ridley flew from the Space Frigate. The explosion covered the creature's trail. Samus  
entered the gunship and the computer informed her, "Enemy beacon has been lost. Report to   
Tallon IV for ground survaillance. Prepare landing sequance."  
  
As Samus's ship entered the atmosphere, her thoughts turned to Adam. The Galactic Federation  
CO was on vacation at the moment, but was being recalled by the Federation now for this new  
threat. Then, her thoughts turned to Ridley. Samus was sure that she had killed the beast in   
Norfair, but he had somehow survived. If he could have survived, could Mother Brain and Kraid  
had lived as well? Or, even worse, the Metroids? As she touched down on Tallon IV, Samus  
Aran realized she was once again landing on a Space Pirate world equipped only with her  
Power Beam and wimpy Power Suit.  
  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 1: "The Chozo Ruins" 


End file.
